


Sterek Drabble

by Kazduit



Series: Surprise! It's a werewolf! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute moment in Stiles and Derek's relationship. This is meant as a companion to my ongoing fic A Bundle of Joy and Fangs but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some Sterek but felt a flashback wouldn't fit into the flow of the story so I made this little drabble on the side.

Stiles’ eyes blinked open. He felt warm and happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. As the comfortable weight above him shifted and reminded him why he had slept so well a smile pulled at his face. He looked over to see Derek nuzzling his nose into Stiles’ shoulder.

They had fallen asleep like that, with Derek curled around him and his nose buried in Stiles’ neck, scenting him. Derek still claimed it wasn’t a thing but the evidence was quickly piling up against him. Stiles lifted himself up on his arm and leaned over Derek’s face. God he was beautiful.

Stiles remembered how Derek’s lips had felt the first time they kissed. Rough yet gentle as he slowly parted Stiles’ own to sneak his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth. He remembered how Derek had dragged his teeth over Stiles’ collarbone after Stiles spent an hour yelling at Derek about how he wasn’t afraid of his wolf side. Hell it even kind of turns him on to see Derek’s shifted Beta form (not the actual wolf form, Scott!).

Stiles laughed quietly as Derek’s brow furrowed at something in his dream. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Derek’s forehead. Then moved lower and traced Derek’s left eyebrow with his tongue. Derek shifted again and this time Stiles could tell he was finally awake.

“You’re so weird” Derek mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

  
“You’re weird. You’re the one who loves me.” Stiles replied, flopping back down on his back. He didn’t have time to freak out over the fact that was the first time either of them had said that because Derek rolls over him, throwing his leg and arm across his body and pressing his smile into the skin of Stiles’ neck. He doesn’t say it or ask if Stiles loves him too but it’s enough. Stiles knows Derek is emotionally constipated and that one smile he can’t even see is enough for him.


End file.
